


Niemals wieder

by Antares



Category: Stargate - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, Kissing, Multi, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das war eine einmalige Sache, hat sich Sam geschworen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niemals wieder

Warme, tropische Luft, die sich in den Wänden des Zimmers staute. Luftfeuchtigkeit wie in einer Waschküche. Kletterpflanzen mit süßem, klebrigem Duft, die sich zum Balkon empor rankten. Zu Beginn des Abends hatten sie noch verlockend gerochen, jetzt erinnerten sie an billiges Parfüm und verursachten Kopfschmerzen. 

Sam wusste nicht, ob das der Grund war, warum sie erwacht war. Schläfrig setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich die schmerzenden Augen. Sie zog am Bettlaken, das die Rundungen von Jacks Hintern und Daniels kraftvollen Oberschenkeln enthüllte. Ihr anerkennender Blick glitt über die halb entblößten Männerkörper, die in dem hellen, fahlen Mondlicht fast an wenig griechische Statuen erinnerten. 

Sie seufzte leise. Niemals wieder! 

Mit dem Baumwolllaken trocknete Sam den Schweiß zwischen ihren Brüsten. Ihre Hand glitt tiefer und rieb auch über die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel. Klebrig und körperwarm. 

Jack oder Daniel? Und selbst wenn sie es wüsste, spielte das wirklich eine Rolle? Es würde nie wieder geschehen. 

Behutsam, um die beiden nicht zu wecken, stand Sam auf, ging zu dem kleinen Tischchen und goss sich ein Glas Fruchtsaft ein. Viel zu süß, viel zu viel Fruchtfleisch, fast hätte sie gewürgt. 

Sie drehte sich um und warf einen Blick auf die schlafenden Männer. Wie waren sie da herein geraten? Sie hätte gerne fremdartige Aufputschmittel oder übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss dafür verantwortlich gemacht – aber das war es nicht. Der schwere Wein hatte allenfalls die Hemmschwelle herabgesetzt. Für den Verlauf des Abends waren sie ganz alleine verantwortlich … 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Frühlingswetter hatte man ihnen versprochen, doch offensichtlich hatten die Bewohner von Urqiana ein anderes Temperaturempfinden als die Erdenbewohner. Denn es waren locker zwanzig Grad mehr, als ein normaler Frühling in Colorado Springs so bieten konnte. 

„Wenn das Frühling ist, möchte ich hier nicht im Hochsommer sein“, war Jacks Kommentar, und alle stimmten ihm zu, selbst der wüstenerprobte Daniel.  
Aber sie genossen den Frühling, der sich schon fast wie Sommer anfühlte, denn nach dem langen Winter waren sie ausgehungert nach Sonne, Wärme und frischen Farben. 

Die Blütenpracht war überwältigend und ließ nichts zu wünschen übrig. Überall rankte es rot, rosa und lilafarben, wie riesige Bougainvilleas, an den Häusern empor, kletterten weiß-gelbe tulpenförmige Blüten verschwenderisch an den Regenrinnen entlang, rieselten gold-gelbe Blütenblättchen von den Bäumen und bedeckten die Straßen mit einem wohlduftenden Teppich aus filigraner Vergänglichkeit. 

Frisches, junges Grün tupfte sich an den Ästen der Büsche und Sträucher entlang, es war nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, bis die Blätter die Blüten in den Schatten stellen würden, so prall gefüllt waren bereits die Blatt-Knospen. 

Träge Sinnlichkeit lag überall in der Luft, exotische und erotische Untertöne wehten über die festlich geschmückten Plätze und überschäumende Lebenslust lag in dem Gelächter, dem Tanz, der das Abendessen begleitete. 

Teal’c war zufrieden, weil die Jaffa ihn anschließend zu einem verborgenen Treffpunkt mitnahmen, an denen die Aufrührerischen und Shol’va wie er selbst, geheime Zusammenkünfte abhielten.  
Daniel war glücklich, weil die Pergament-Schriftrollen, die man ihnen überlassen hatte, wunderbar erhalten waren.  
Jack war glücklich, weil Daniel lachte und scherzte und mit ihm flirtete.  
Sam war glücklich, weil Jack mit ihr flirtete. 

Von dort aus war es so einfach, lachend zusammen aufs breite, weiche Bett zu fallen.  
Herumzualbern. Spielerisch zu rangeln.  
Kitzeln und Necken in Liebkosungen übergehen zu lassen.  
Den schmerzenden Hunger nach Berührungen zu stillen.  
Hände durch Zufall an Stellen gleiten zu lassen, die sonst verboten waren.  
Den überraschten Ausruf zu schlucken, als Jacks Lippen ihre berührten und Daniels Hände sanft durch ihren Nacken strichen. 

Sam stoppte die Männer auch nicht, als schlanke Finger unter ihr T-Shirt glitten. Lächelnd ließ sie es sich über den Kopf ziehen. 

Durch Jacks theatralisches Jammern ermutigt, schnürte Sam Jacks Schuhe auf, befreite ihn von seinen Socken. Dann ergriffen Daniel und sie je ein Hosenbein und zogen kräftig daran. Beinahe hätten sie Jack damit vom Bett gezerrt. 

Mehr übermütiges Gelächter folgte und Jack warf sich über Daniel, drehte ihn unter Androhung von spielerischer Gewalt auf den Bauch und zog Daniels Hose nach unten. Die Unterhose rutschte mit und Jack hauchte einen Kuss auf die Pobacken. 

Sam schnappte nach Luft – und Jack drückte mit einem Finger ihren offen stehenden Mund zu.  
„Okay?“, fragte er als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, und da Daniels Hand in diesem Moment an ihrem Oberschenkel hoch glitt, konnte sie nur atemlos und zustimmend nicken. 

Die letzten Kleidungsstücke verschwanden und die letzten Ressentiments mit ihnen. 

Hände, überall auf ihrem Körper.  
Die Aufforderung, zu schauen, zu berühren.  
Die Erlaubnis zu fühlen, zu stöhnen, sich hinzugeben. 

Mit jeder Bewegung mehr schmolz ihre Zurückhaltung, verflüchtigte sich ihre Scham.  
Eine jähe Explosion von lang verdrängtem Wollen, Sehnen, Begehren, nahm alle ihre Sinne ein. 

Sie ritt Jack, während Daniel ihre Brüste massierte, und seine Lippen an ihrem Hals knabberten.  
Sie kniete vor Daniel, ließ sich mit einem zustimmenden „Ja!“ von ihm nehmen, während ihre Hände Jacks schwitzigen Körper ertasteten.  
Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von Daniels Fingern wenden, als sie Jack öffneten und Daniel sich ganz behutsam in ihm versenkte. Jacks Lächeln, als Daniel sich langsam bewegte, ihre Finger sich ineinander verschränkten.  
Daniels Lippen an Jacks Ohr wisperten etwas, das sie nicht hören könnte, was Jack aber zum Aufstöhnen brachte. 

Daniel streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, um sie mit einzubeziehen, und in dem Moment fürchtete sie, dass das nur eine Geste der Höflichkeit war, dass das Verlangen der Männer an anderer Stelle lag. 

Sie ließ sich dennoch heranziehen, küsste Jack, spürte in seinem kurzatmigen Keuchen und dem Verkrampfen seiner Finger, zu was Daniel ihn bringen konnte. 

Als sie erschöpft nebeneinander einschliefen, schwor sie sich, dass es niemals wieder dazu kommen würde…  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Eine warme Hand berührte ihren Oberarm. „Komm wieder ins Bett, Sam.“  
„Ich … ich kann nicht, Daniel. Ich sollte …“ Sie stellte das halbvolle Glas auf den Tisch.  
„Was?“ Besorgt schaute er sie an, ließ seine Hand sanft zu ihrer Schulter hochgleiten. „Gewissensbisse?“ 

Gewissensbisse? Ja, vielleicht auch. Doch mehr noch das unbestimmte Gefühl, das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein. Sam wusste nicht, ob die beiden sich bewusst waren, dass sie ihr mehr offenbart hatten, als sie beabsichtigt hatten. Nun, sie würde sie ganz sicher nicht darauf ansprechen und Erklärungen abgeben schon mal gar nicht. Aber wenn sie nichts erklären wollte, musste sie sich wohl wieder ins gemeinsame Bett begeben. 

Daniels Hände streichelten jetzt ihre Schultern. Er drängte nicht auf eine Antwort, wartete ruhig, dass sie selbst herausfand, was sie wollte.  
Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch Unrecht mit ihren Vermutungen. 

„Nein, keine Gewissensbisse.“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Also schön, versuchen wir noch ein wenig zu schlafen.“ 

Als sie sich ganz an den Rand legen wollte, schubste Daniel sie in die Mitte und krabbelte hinterher. Jack schlang seinen Arm um sie, zog sie zu sich heran und Daniel legte seine Hand noch oben drauf. Jack hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und sie spürte, dass Daniel eine erwachende Erektion gegen ihren Oberschenkel rieb. 

Nun gut. Diese Nacht noch. Noch ein Mal.  
Sam küsste zurück und legte ihre Hand auf Daniels Hintern.  


Aber danach niemals wieder …

\---------- ENDE -------

©Antares, März 2009 


End file.
